Testing a circuit involves determining a test sequence for a fault of the circuit. If the test sequence is input into the circuit, different outputs are obtained depending upon the presence of the fault. Generating a test sequence, however, is typically a time consuming process. Consequently, known techniques for generating test sequences are unsatisfactory in certain situations.